John Jeff
"What? What the hell do you want?" - John Jeff's signature catchphrase Description: At 185 centimeters and 169 pounds, John Jeff, also known as the Crowman, is a big fellow, for a Blackkeepian human, especially considering Blackkeepian humans are literally angry, horny dwarves. He is quite physically fit and his lean figure betrays unusual strength. He is prolific with a shotgun, owns plenty of knives, and wears the mask of a crow to hide the sadness that doth carve its mark into his noble face. He hides his true self from others, torn by his tragic past. Hrn... Who am I kidding, this sounds like a fucking oc, and we haven't even gotten into the goddamn personality part. You know what... Forget I said that. Just forget what I wrote above this sentence, it's all cringy bullcrap. Just skip it, for god's sake. OUT! Personality: Reserved, cold. Antisocial, and has trust issues. Dislikes unnecessary death, but will not hesitate to kill somebody if they are a threat. Will come across as an angry ass at first, and is an ass, but has a strong sense of responsibility and is a great guy to have on your side, mostly due to his homicidal tendencies. Is prone to experiencing fits of rage, and can be hateful and spiteful at times, all the time. True neutral, will do whatever benefits him, and allies with whoever will benefit him - morality isn't a big thing for him. He has a strong dislike for chatter and noise, or idle conversation, and will become quite stressed when exposed to very loud sounds for a long period of time. Background: Before the death of his sister, Emma Jeff, he seems to have been quite an amicable, jovial person, if somewhat naive and scatterbrained. After the death of his sister, he withdrew into himself, almost taking on his sister's persona - harsh, abrasive, angry, although significantly less sarcastic and just a lot angrier. He did, however, overcome his own naiveness, and has quite a good grasp of what is going on in a situation. Relationships: Felix: Although he often slaps, screams at, and threatens Felix, appearing to harbor an intense dislike for the child, he also seems to have a close relationship with the person and will go long lengths to keep Felix safe and from harm. Alternates between hatred, and warmth. Perhaps he sees his younger self in Felix, which will explain his alternating between warmth, from nostalgia at what he once was, and hatred, for when the colder, more logical side of him takes over and he realizes that the young him was a dumbass. Bob: Their relationship is much more stable, although the Crowman does not seem to have as close connections to Bob as to Felix. He finds Bob a little boring, but they both have an aversion to loud noises, weird smells, idiots, and Felix, (so Felix would be all of the above) so they're fine with each other. Bobo: He hates Bobo, and Bobo hates him. Done. Emma Jeff: During the time when his sister was alive, their relationship was actually rather close and tightknit, although they often argued on the grounds of Emma being an angry asshat and John Jeff being a stupid little piece of crap. Silvereyes: The Crowman absolutely hates Silvereyes, most likely due to Silvereyes being directly responsible for Emma's death, and will go very, very long lengths to see them suffer. The hatred runs both ways. Trivia: - He has knives tucked into his clothes in 49 different locations - He patented the exploding shotgun, a shotgun that explodes when you throw it at somebody - He has murdered 13 people - His favorite meal is cake - He prefers chocolate over vanilla - He strongly dislikes centipedes - He occasionally tugs at mask like is trying to rip off own face and will often state ominous facts in a monotoneCategory:Protagonists